


16 Sweet Hours On Someone's Sweet 16

by callmytinyson



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol mentioned., F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmytinyson/pseuds/callmytinyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara Rajavi's 16th Birthday is being celebrated at the Gables. She, along with her friends, engage in slightly sexual party games just to fuck around with the two Makars that are consequently crushing on one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4 Hours In

**Author's Note:**

> All characters mentioned are created by the gorgeous minds of Holly Black and Cassandra Clare aka my moms. (✿ฺ◡ฺ‿ฺ◡ฺ)
> 
> Also try and spot a (TMI Fandom) Malec reference. :~)

7:36 pm \- Rajavi's Residences

"Mother _fucker_ ," Callum heard Jasper yell out, followed by a group of familiar laughter echoing from down the hall when he entered Tamara's house.

Stebbins, one of the Rajavi's butlers, opened the huge set of double doors and escorted Call into the the house and instructed him to head to the Arcade Room. Where, Call was guessing, the noises were coming from. So that's where he was going- down the hall, and a left.

Today was Tamara's 16th birthday, it was the summer after their Silver Year, and they were celebrating it in her house. In usual teenager circumstances, spending your 16th birthday in your own home would be a massive let-down. But it wouldn't be so if you'd celebrate it where Tamara Rajavi lives.

Her house- or the Gables- as it's more commonly known, was probably the fanciest mansion Callum had the privilege to step in. With its high ceilings, expensive-looking chandeliers that probably cost more than his existence, large hallways that were responsible for reverberations like Jasper's profanity yell from just a while ago, and elegant marble floors.

He felt like he was engulfed in sophistication and might choke on it. Call had always thought the house resembled a mini-castle, and he'd feel underdressed in faded black jeans, a plain white shirt, and his black combat boots.

Not to mention the fact that he was on his way to an Arcade Room, which would only be usually found within malls.

He finally walked up to a set of wooden doors that were open, revealing a group of teenagers huddled around in a circle clearly enjoying themselves. Before he got to clearly see which of his friends were there, his view got cut off by Tamara running towards him with a grin plastered on her face.

"Call!" she practically screamed as she threw her arms around Callum once he stepped inside. A cheery chorus of "Hey"s and "Hi Call!"s shortly filled the room. While he was still being given Tamara's bone-crushing bear hug, he had a quick scan of the smiling faces present over Tamara's shoulder.

Gwenda was there, seated next to Celia on a black leather sofa, Rafe was sitting on a recliner, and even Jasper was smiling at him while he sat on a billiard's table. But that was probably because of the half empty beer bottle in his hand. It momentarily surprised him, forgetting they were older now, and not rowdy and obnoxious kids they once were a few years ago.

Well, at least now they're rowdy and obnoxious teenagers.

Call wasn't bothered by Jasper drinking alcohol, mainly because he didn't give two shits about Jasper, but they were at the right age, he supposed. Also Call didn't have much preference for alcohol, anyway.

He turned his attention to the last person in the room, his back facing Call. Although he already knew who he was based from his fair, blonde head of hair. He was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt that complimented his eyes so well it took him all the willpower to not stare at him. He matched it with faded blue jeans that now looks gray, and black sneakers. He was sitting on a plush, red beanbag and turned around to give a quick smile at their direction. Callum's stomach did a flippy-over thing he was all too familiar with.

Tamara drew back and beamed at Call, a faint smell of mint and a little bit of alcohol coming from her. She had her hair done like she usually does in two braids, wore a yellow crop top and a black skater skirt, and black ankle-high boots.

In a different situation, Call would've given her a weird look with the alcohol thing, but he knew Tamara wouldn't go beyond her limits. And hey, it was her 16th birthday.

"A little late, aren't we?" She chimed, her smile still present.

"Better late than never, right?" Callum replied with a smile of his own. "Happy Birthday, Tam." Callum greeted in a lower voice, holding out a metallic silver paper bag with a dress carefully packed inside- a gift that he bought for her a few days ago.

It wasn't anything fancy, really. He had help from Celia picking it out because he had no clue how female fashion worked. He would ask her opinion via text message and send her photos of dresses he would consider buying, and ended up buying a simple, light blue summer dress that he thought would look nice on Tamara.

Along with some accessories like earrings and bracelets because that's what girls liked, Call assumed.

Tamara smiled at Call, mostly because of the special nickname that only he and Aaron could use on her, but also because she knew Callum wasn't the type of person to give gifts to anyone but to those that are special to him.

"Thanks, Call." Tamara said warmly, accepting the gift from Call and placing it on the billiard's table along with some other packages that looked like gifts as well. She turned around to face him and lightly punched his arm. "You gonna stand in the doorway all night or are you planning on sitting down?"

Callum scoffed and rolled his eyes at Tamara, which she responded by mockingly rolling her eyes at him, too. Callum walked around and acknowledged the people that he'd pass by, noticing that there were only 7 of them in total, which would be odd if you didn't know what kind of person Tamara was.

You'd expect her to have hundreds of guests considering her social status as a teenager, but she liked keeping to herself and minimizing the guest list to those she knew well. Celia, Gwenda and Rafe were just acquaintances, but she invited them anyway because it'd be awkward just having Aaron and Callum. Especially with the plans she has in store for those two.

The room was large, but the space was mostly taken up by arcade games, a snack bar, and a movie projector set. Only few chairs were there, just enough for the people already in them.

Starting from the left, clockwise, the arrangement was Tamara, Rafe, Aaron, the sofa that had Celia and Gwenda seated in, and the billiard's table in the middle where Jasper sat on the edge. Callum would've sat in between Celia and Gwenda if it weren't for the stack of food being there. And he definitely wasn't planning to sit on the billiard's table like a douchebag like Jasper. Callum sighed and turned towards Tamara.

"Yeah, Tamara, we have a bit of an issue with my seat." Callum said, right after Tamara stuffed her face with a handful of Cheetos once she sat back down to the fluffy, pink beanbag she was seated in awhile ago.

"And that is?" She slurred with her mouth still full.

"I don't _have_ one?" Callum pointed out. Tamara swallowed her food and looked around, then grinned.

"What are you talking about? Your seat's right there." She nodded towards Aaron's direction, where Call was just a few steps away from. Call craned his neck to see if there was a small chair he missed beside where Aaron was sitting, but there wasn't anything, and he raised one eyebrow at her.

"Aaron's lap isn't occupied." Tamara said and she let out a loud, breathy laugh, clearly pleased with herself, not bothering to cover her mouth like she'd usually do.

Everyone else cracked up at Tamara's choice of humor, and even Aaron gave a genuinely amused smile at Callum, chuckling, then shook his head fondly at his friends. Callum turned red, both from annoyance but also because of Aaron's stupid, ridiculously-adorable demeanor.

Their friends already suspected something was going on between them, Callum and Aaron. All the subconscious flirting wasn't that hard to notice. Especially after they had an accidental heavy make out session in their dormitory during the last few days of the school year, Aaron leaving a bright and visible bruise at the base of Call's neck after intense neck kisses. Where Tamara, even through Callum's efforts of hiding it, eventually saw.

"What is that?" Tamara had asked him then, swatting Callum's hand away from his neck, not accusingly, but amusement was evident in the tone of her voice. Callum tried to cover it, even if Call already knew he was fighting a losing battle. Tamara would know a hickey if she saw one.

"I-I fell off the bed last night and hit a small, blunt stalagmite." Call blurted out. Sounding more like a question than a statement. Tamara didn't look convinced.

"And you landed on your neck?" the corners of her mouth twitching upwards, trying to force down a smile. She clearly enjoyed placing Call in the hot seat.

Call dashed to his room, and Tamara laughed after him. Leaving Aaron and Tamara in the Common Room, Aaron scratching his head shyly, and Tamara grinning and waggling her eyebrows at him.

Now their friends took Call and Aaron's not-so-subtle crushes on one another as a running joke. Even Celia went along with it, not getting bothered by the fact that she, too, once admired Callum.

While the rest of them were still laughing, Call bent his head and was supposedly on his way to sit on the sofa's arm when suddenly Aaron made a small movement, flicking his wrist, barely noticeable, and Callum was dragged, his feet involuntarily shuffling backwards, and was pulled unto Aaron's lap.

Callum's face contorted into pure confusion, then flushed when he realized Aaron used metal magic on Call's belt buckle to drag him to sit there.

A unison of "Ooooh"s came teasingly from the group, and Jasper wolf-whistled. Aaron was smirking, happily playing along with the group's jokes instead of getting uncomfortable by it. He used it his advantage to show off, instead. His arm was around Callum's waist and his chin resting on Callum's shoulder, he was smiling at the group in a challenging way, a silent depiction of the famous line: "If you can't beat them, join them."

Callum wasn't sure if he should be enjoying this or be frightened by it.

He hid his face behind his hands, most likely because he turned an even brighter shade of red- if that was even possible, and flicked everyone off.

A few hours passed like that, constant jokes flung toward one another, stories passed around, the group messing around with the arcade games.

At some point Gwenda stood up and took a portable chair out of the Arcade Room's storage area and offered it to Call, thinking that Aaron's legs might be tired. But Aaron just lightly nudged Callum's waist with his forearm, giving off an unsaid message, making Call politely refuse her offer with a tint to his cheeks.

The lap-sitting started off as a joke, but Callum and Aaron were both obviously not planning to detach anytime soon. Call would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Aaron's small act of possessiveness.  
  
  


11:51 pm   
  


"Alright, alright." Jasper suddenly announced, making the group's laughter tone down after they kept cheating and using air magic when they played air hockey. He gave a knowing glance at Tamara, which she returned with a smile. Jasper turned his attention back to the group. "Who's up for party games?" he asked with a smirk.


	2. 8 Hours In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes to plan. Kind of.

11:52 p.m

"Party games?" Callum started, "Like, musical chairs, "'bring me'?" He asked incredulously. At that, everyone stared at him blankly. Rafe furrowing his eyebrows, looking as though he's saying _'Seriously, dude?'_ But Call wasn't even sarcastic about this. Pure curiosity was settling under his questions.

Tamara and Jasper side-eyed each other, again with that understanding between them. Callum was clueless, which would make it all the more fun, Tamara thought.

Tamara jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, ordering everyone to go back to their circle at the billiards area, where they sat in their designated seats.

"I was thinking more of games that aren't as hardcore as musical chairs, Callum. I think that's too much for us to handle." Jasper replied once he resumed his spot at the billiards table, leaning on it now instead of sitting as he took a swig of his beer.

It gained some chuckles and giggles from the others in the group, making Call even more anxious as to what they were talking about.

Callum sat on Aaron's red beanbag, while Aaron sat on the floor next to him, his arm resting on Callum's good leg. This distracted Callum from his conversation with Jasper momentarily, but eventually remembered that he was talking to someone.

Callum was never really the one who constantly goes to these type of things, so how was he supposed to know? But based from some shows he watched, he's starting to get the idea of it. He hoped his assumptions as to where this was going weren't right.

"Maybe let's start off with a game of Truth or Dare?" Tamara inquired. Well, that wasn't too bad, Call supposed. Maybe his assumptions were wrong after all. "Spin the Bottle, Strip Poker," She continued to ask generally, counting off with her fingers, and now his eyebrows were raised in surprise. Tamara glanced and smirked at him. "Seven Minutes In Heaven?" she finished, broadly smiling now, seeing Call's bemused expression.

"I'm up for it." Gwenda suddenly spoke up, somehow tiredly. Causing everyone's attention to go to her.

"Same." Celia said, stringing out the 'a', looking at Tamara and Jasper excitedly, clearly knowing what they were up to. She then looked at Rafe, indicating he was meant to say his input as well.

"Well, yeah obviously." Rafe said, throwing his hands up, a beer bottle in one of them, some drops flying out. It was obvious from the start that he was hyped for it.

Aaron raised a hand and let it drop on his shoulder, then rubbed the back of his neck almost sheepishly. "I'm okay with it." He said, momentarily shifting his eyes to Callum. Callum looked back, their gazes locking for a while.

Then cleared his throat and looked away, a blush creeping up from his neck. He leaned back and put his hands in his pockets, because of Aaron's little neck rubbing thing, his arm muscles flexing, Callum just had to restrain himself from jumping at the boy.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" He said, and everyone shook their heads, Aaron just half smiling, his gaze fixed on the floor.

Call sighed audibly, though internally he was looking forward to whatever was coming.

"Truth!" Celia suddenly perked up, her finger pointed at Jasper. "Or dare?" Some of them slightly jumped at the sudden mood change, causing the room to buzz with excitement.

Jasper looked at Celia challengingly and narrowed his eyes at her through the rim of his beer bottle.

"Truth." He said with pure certainty, nodding his chin up with confidence, and took a small sip from his beer.

She studied him for a while, a few seconds passing before she tilted her head to the side, and finally asked, "Have you ever jerked off inside our dormitories?"

Celia and Jasper were in the same apprentice group, making them live under the same dorm unit. Has she ever heard anything that made her ask this? At that thought, Call burst out laughing, as well as everyone, and Jasper choked as he was in the midst of gulping.

He coughed a bit and threw a look toward Celia saying _'I'll get you back for this.'_

Jasper regained his posture and stared at his beer bottle as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. He cleared his throat before answering.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have." He said easily, his jaw set, not letting anything waver his air of confidence.

Aaron muffled a laugh and Jasper glared at him, making Aaron purse his lips and place a nonchalant look on his face.

"As if none of you guys haven't done that yet." Jasper retorted to no one in particular, making all the guys tilt their heads from side to side, frowning and grunting in agreement, which earned a chorus of "Eeeew"'s and laughter from the girls.

Sadly, Jasper wasn't allowed to immediately put Celia on the hot seat for pay back, since the game mechanics didn't allow it. So the next person that Jasper chose was definitely no other than-

"Callum," Jasper said, a wicked grin starting to spread on his face. Callum had a smug expression on his, since he already assumed Jasper would do just this. "Truth or dare?"

Now, Callum had to think of this one. He definitely didn't feel like going for truth, his dignity was worth so much more than they'd bargain for.

And for dare, as much as he'd rather not do anything, seemed like a better option. It wasn't like they'd do anything too extreme, right? Worst case scenario would be making him dance, or just do anything humiliating.

Call just wasn't the type of person who was comfortable with saying things openly the way Jasper just did, so he chose the latter.

Callum sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Dare."

He heard someone inhale a sharp breath, though couldn't distinguish who did. Everyone else in the group exchanged glances, and Tamara hurriedly whispered something in Jasper's ear.

"Wait, no, I call truth." Callum said, waving his hands in a frantic motion.

"No take backs." Gwenda replied straightforwardly, smiling at Callum. He glared at her in return.

After Tamara finished what he whispered to Jasper, he whispered it to Gwenda, then Gwenda whispered it to Celia, until Celia whispered it to Rafe. Leaving Aaron and Callum clueless, with all their friends nodding at each other.

"We- I mean, I dare you, to.. Kiss the person at your.. right." Jasper told Call in a serious manner.

"Way to put it subtly, Jasper. You could've just told me to kiss Aa-" Callum started, then realization just hit him as to what Jasper just said.

A kiss. A Kiss, not that bad. A peck on the cheek. Jasper didn't exactly clarify as to what Jasper meant.

"I meant kiss him, leave a trail of kisses. Down his neck."

Never mind, then.

Now Jasper was smiling. And Tamara just nodded happily, knowing she used Jasper as her little vessel to execute her evil plans.

Callum's eyes widened, and he didn't even want to know what Aaron's face looked like. Was he smiling? Was this amusing for him? He turned his head and looked at him, a stupid half- smile plastered on his face. Of course he was enjoying this.

Aaron looked at Call in return. "I don't mind." Aaron told him, licking his lips, his voice husky and hushed as though it was meant to be a whisper.

_I don't really mind either, in fact I've been waiting to do this since I saw you, you stupid little-_

"Okay, go." Celia said, clapping almost excitedly, cutting off his thoughts.

Callum stared at their friends for a while, silently asking if they were kidding. Jasper tilted his head toward Aaron's direction in response, meaning, yes. Great.

He slowly turned his head to the right, seeing Aaron staring back at him. Callum got up from the red bean bag, unsure what to do.

He knelt in front of Aaron, since Aaron was sitting on the floor. Now they were eye level, and Call tentatively held Aaron's shoulders. He heard muffled giggling from his left, not looking who it came form.

God, what a bunch of teenagers.

He really didn't mind, though. He just thought it would've been better if they were alone, in a room, just like last time. Sighing, he thought he might as well get it over with before he gets more sexually flustered than he already is.

Callum took a deep breath and leaned towards Aaron, Aaron clearly trying to help, craning his neck to the side, forcing down a smile. Call can't help _but_ to smile, on how silly the situation was, how awkward it is, and everything about it.

He placed his lips right beside Aaron's jawline, the warmth of it sending shivers down Aaron's spine. Then he marked more slow kisses down until where his collarbones disappeared under his shirt's neckline. Call could've sworn he heard a low guttural moan emitting from Aaron's throat.

Call drew back, albeit hesitatingly, and Aaron smirked at him. He turned around and saw all of his friends watching them with pure intensity. Gwenda was biting down on her knuckles, others had their hands covering their mouths, looking like they're in mid-scream.

"Am I done?" Callum asked, his voice croaky, and internally shook his head at himself.

"Yup." Tamara answered, vigorously nodding her head, others nodding along with her, her voice unusually high-pitched, sounding like a squeak.

Call just smiled at the ground, as he slumped back to his bean bag. Aaron resumed using Call's thigh as an arm rest, looking like nothing just happened.

Call scanned the group. "Okay, now it's my turn." Callum said, giving everyone a playful look, trying to pick who was going to feel his revenge. Everyone looked slightly scared, knowing Call and his schemes.

This was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

1:51 a.m

An hour and a bunch of minutes passed and they successfully managed to live through a game of Truth or Dare, with some revelations brought out that no one expected, and some dares that slightly altered the way they viewed one another.

The Truth or Dare game only lasted half an hour, leaving them all a tad drained, laying on their chairs and briefly reviewing the events that unfolded in the game.

Until Rafe suddenly stood up and walked towards a cabinet, bringing out a deck of cards. He just looked up at the group, grinned, and said: "Suck and Blow." Which, at first, left Callum bewildered, his face contorting into pure confusion and worry at the game that sounded entirely like an innuendo.

More or less, someone "accidentally" used air magic to pull the card down once it was in between Aaron and Call, making them kiss momentarily for everyone to see. All of them cheered and high-fived each other, clearly pleased with the stunt they just pulled.

Call and Aaron laughed it off, seemingly used to the group's jokes by now.

Along the game, Tamara had trouble with the card as it was on its way to Jasper. Which pretty much ended up with them planting an unplanned kissed on each other's mouths, Tamara jumping back in surprise, and Jasper in awe with his lips slightly parted. Everyone laughed it off, but Jasper got a little bit quiet, a bit of tension between him and Tamara.

Rafe clapped his hands and grabbed all the cards, asking who was up for a game of poker. Everyone hooted in agreement, of course.

While everyone else started to form a circle on the floor as Rafe laid the cards out, Callum gave Tamara a quizzical look, raising one eyebrow. Tamara smiled and shook her head at him as if to say it's all okay.

Clearly things weren't all okay.

He decided not to push the subject, though. Taking into consideration that he didn't want to spoil Tamara's birthday and all the fun she's having.

And if she wanted to open up, she would.

 

 

 

2:59 a.m 

Strip poker was played moderately, making sure it didn't go overboard. Only taking off jackets or up until shirts. The girls limiting up to their bras, as the guys were mature enough to not ogle inappropriately.

Except for Aaron and Callum, with their eyes always managing to rummage each other (and only each other) once the other person would have his turn to take off his shirt or jeans.

Tamara swore the sexual tension between those two was so thick she could swim in it.

She smiled to herself. She had to do something about that. And she had just the perfect thing in store.

Everyone sat around their circle, a heap of clothes at the center, apparently too lazy to put clothes back on. Everyone was atleast in jeans, all except for Rafe left only in his sonic boxers. He just lost the game, so to speak. Since at some game mechanic, if you win a round you can re-claim an article of clothing, owned by you or otherwise.

Callum settled for claiming Aaron's shirt once he won a round, not bothering to reclaim his jeans that he lost and was contented with his boxers since jeans took too much effort to put back on.

Now he drowned in it, Aaron's green shirt being two sizes bigger. Which left Aaron shirtless, much to Call's delight.

He looked pretty good with just jeans on, Call thought to himself. His upper body apparent with muscles, tan and smooth and perfect and just Aaron.

Tamara whistled quietly as she caught Call staring. She winked at him, and Callum glared at her, but smiled afterward.

That settles it, she thought as she chugged down the remaining ounce of alcohol left in her beer bottle.

She quickly crawled to the middle of the circle and hastily set aside the clothes and placed the bottle in the center, everyone else just watching her, amusement but also confusion etched on their faces.

Callum knew where this was going. And he did not know how to feel about it.

She spun the bottle with a quick flick of her wrist and sat back down, biting her lip in anticipation.

The bottle landed pointed at Rafe and Gwenda, the group cheering and laughing at the outcome. The two of them lightly protested, but since being a killjoy wasn't an option, Gwenda quickly pecked Rafe on the lips.

Rafe hooted while Gwenda rolled her eyes and spun the bottle again.

A few rounds came up and some awkward and amusing things happened, at some part of it, it landed directed at Jasper and Callum. Both boys quickly dismissing the idea, but Tamara urging them to atleast give a kiss on the cheek.

Jasper, having an obvious soft spot for the birthday girl, leaned in and kissed Callum's cheek, much to his disgust.

Aaron found this amusing. Laughing and clapping along with the group.

It also lined in between Tamara and Celia after that, making all of them awe in disbelief when the two girls just exchanged glances, shrugged, and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Aaron and Callum's jaws found their new homes at the floor, gaping at Tamara. They knew she was bi-sexual and aromantic, but the act did take them by surprise. Tamara, seeing their expressions, laughed at them.

The game continued only for a short while until Tamara spoke up.

"What about we spice things up a bit?" She asked everyone, while they stared at her, quietly asking to continue.

"The next spin of the bottle," she started, then leaned towards the group to increase her attempt at suspense. "Goes to seven minutes in heaven."

Everyone looked at each other, frowning and shrugging, considering the idea.

Jasper smiled as he glanced at Tamara, and she spun the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellas.  
> I am back.
> 
> Okay so I know how long it took me to update, but I had exams and after exams I had post exams disorder which is like emotional and mental withdrawal.  
> You feel?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I definitely hope you're enjoying this fic so far. 
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated ! 
> 
> Later, little mages. (✿◕ ‿◕ฺ)ノ))｡₀: *ﾟ✲ฺ


	3. 16 Hours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy stuff.

3:00 a.m  
  
Gwenda squeaked and reached out for the bottle, stopping it mid-spin.  
  
"We did _not_ think this through." She said in between small laughs. Everyone looked at her, confused. "If we use the two ends of the bottle to decide the partner, then it's automatic that your partner is whoever's in front of you."  
  
She subtly glanced to and fro Tamara and Callum, a quiet conversation of _Callum and Aaron won't end up in the closet if we stick by this mechanic, our plans would flop_. Tamara returned a small nod.  
  
No one seemed to notice, as they were too busy nodding and humming in agreement to Gwenda's realization  
  
"Well, that was anti-climatic." Jasper concluded.  
  
It was true, Callum thought. That the only person you could end up with would be the person already in front of you, and that all it took was the probability of the bottle landing in the middle of the two people. No thrill in that, he supposed.  
  
Which was lucky that Gwenda pointed it out, because the person that sat in front of him was Jasper.  
  
Call had to suppress shuddering at the thought of being in a small closet alone with Jasper for 7 minutes. Even if they do have the choice to not do anything, if the both of them were left alone in a room, only one of them would probably be getting out.  
  
He had to thank Gwenda for that later.  
  
Jasper apparently realized this as well, based from the corners of his mouth pulled down in a disgusted snarl directed at Call.  
  
In response, Call batted his eyelashes at him and blew him a playful kiss, making Jasper's snarl deepen and direct his attention elsewhere.  
  
It was good that there won't be a chance of him being paired up with that guy, because the only person he'd want to be alone with was sat at Call's left.  
  
Call heard Aaron chuckle beside him.  
  
"Okay, so I guess we switch seats?" Celia asked, starting to stand up. Rafe suddenly slumped and laid his back on the floor, grabbing Celia's ankle to sit her back down.  
  
"Fuck that, I'm too lazy to stand up." Rafe said, giving an indignant sigh.  
  
"Got any better ideas then?" She shot back.  
  
"Nope. But I'm guessing Tamara does." He replied, lifting a hand lazily in the air, pointing at Tamara. Tamara wasn't even fazed by the sudden spotlight.  
  
"We could use one end of the bottle, the mouth of it for instance, and spin it two times. The first spin on where it lands on is Person A, and, yeah you get the gist." Tamara looked around the group. "So, are we game now?"  
  
"Dude, I'm game as fuck." Rafe said, sitting back up so quickly he winced and placed his head between his hands.  
  
"Yeah, and you're drunk as fuck, too." Celia said, patting his head. Rafe narrowed his eyes at her, making everyone laugh as Tamara took this as a yes, and reached out for the bottle once again.  
  
"No one uses air magic this time." Gwenda warned, but shot a wink in Tamara's direction.  
  
Tamara smiled and spun the bottle, everyone subconsciously leaning forward, watching, as it stopped slugishly.  
  
It slowed pass Tamara, slowing even more at Call, where Call sucked in a sharp breath, but passed by him and halted at his left.  
  
Aaron.  
  
Gwenda practically jumped in happiness while everyone cheered and laughed. Aaron looked unsure on what to do. Call didn't blame him.  
  
"Looks like we actually didn't need to manipulate air magic this time." Rafe blurted out cheerfully in his drunk demeanor, earning a smack on his head from Celia, Celia smiling innocently afterwards while Rafe rubbed the back of his head, pouting.  
  
"Aaron, you can stand by the closet now." Gwenda said quickly, shooing him away. Aaron hesitantly stood up, dusting his jeans off from chip crumbs, walking away shirtless and all.  
  
Call tried not to stare this time. Tamara was watching everything in an amused fashion.  
  
Rafe clapped his hands loudly. "Alright!" He half-yelled, making everyone jump slightly. "Next spin!" Rafe reached for the bottle and spun it a little too harshly, making it move for a while as it was spinning.  
  
Everyone in the circle anticipated where it would land, Aaron craning his neck while he leaned on the wall for a better look. It slowed pass Gwenda, who was next to Tamara, with Tamara being next to Callum.  
  
Call almost felt guilty of wanting it to stop pointed at him, but he didn't. Because in all honesty, this night was driving Callum absolutely mad. He'd been craving for proper interaction between him and Aaron since the moment he saw him.  
  
And, yeah, maybe it was a bit selfish he was partially looking forward to this party because Aaron was here, but that's not the point.  
  
The point was that he didn't want small kisses passed off as a joke, he didn't want subtle and hidden affectionate gestures, he wanted to literally jump on Aaron by now. Be alone with him for once. No dares, no jokes, just him and Aaron.  
  
And within those two seconds of his thoughts and raging hormones, the bottle came to a slow stop.  
  
In front of Tamara.  
  
Tamara looked up at the group wide-eyed, everyone else wearing the same expression, until the bottle violently jerked to the side, now pointing at Call.  
  
If subtleties on using air magic was their goal, they were bad at it.  
  
"Hey, I thought no one was allowed to use air magic?" Jasper asked, in mock shock.  
  
"Shut up Jasper, we all know you did it because Tamara was gonna be paired up with Not You." Rafe said, earning him a glare.  
  
"I didn't do shit with the bottle." Jasper said through gritted teeth, a slight tint to his face, his voice dripping venom, but Rafe was not having any of it. Waggling his eyebrows at Jasper, obviously unconvinced.  
  
"So, do we spin the bottle again?" Callum asked, reaching for the bottle and internally scolding himself for sounding so disappointed. But Tamara immediately snatched the bottle away from Callum's reach.  
  
"Oh! No, no of course not. If Jasper says he didn't do it, and air manipulation wasn't involved then we surely believe him." Celia interjected, nodding enthusiastically, the corners of her mouth twitched downwards, feigning approval. Clearly showing she didn't believe Jasper, either.  
  
"Well, up you go!" Tamara said standing up and hauling Callum under his arms. Pushing him towards Aaron, who had a surprisingly neutral expression on his face.  
  
Callum didn't know how to react, but a part of him was shocked as to how Tamara has unbelievable upper body strength.  
  
He could hear his heart pounding in his ears while Tamara shoved him from behind, Callum's feet involuntarily walking forward to Aaron and the closet, which now, Gwenda held open.  
  
Tamara gave one final shove and Call was inside the badly lit and small storage room, Aaron following suit.  
  
Call looked behind him and saw Tamara holding his phone, the screen being the only light source in the room. "Why do you have my-" Callum started, only to be cut off by Tamara.  
  
"Timer starts," She said, pressing things on the screen after facing it to herself. "Now." And Gwenda was shutting the door, Call hearing faint snickers in between Rafe and Jasper before it was fully closed.  
  
Callum and Aaron did not breathe a word. The silence was deafening.  
  
And awkward.  
  
A few seconds of silence passed while Callum just stared at Aaron, Aaron staring at Callum. Just a staring stand-off in the dim room, the light bulb barely working and did not do much difference. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, until Callum broke into a grin and started to chuckle.  
  
The sudden mood alter was concerning, but Aaron couldn't fight back a smile because of Call's contagious laughter, and soon both of them were lightly laughing.  
  
"I can't believe that worked." Call wheezed, making Aaron stop mid-laugh.  
  
"What worked?" He asked.  
  
More staring.  
  
More silence.  
  
"The one who moved the bottle wasn't Jasper," Call started, looking a bit anxious, his voice steady and low. He bit his lip. "It was me."  
  
For a brief moment nothing happened, their shallow breaths making the air heavy with tension, until all hell broke loose and Aaron had Callum pinned against the wall.  
  
Their bodies a mess of limbs, one of Aaron's hands in Callum's hair, the other behind his neck. Aaron wasted no time bringing his lips down to Call's, which Callum welcomed hungrily.

  
Their lips and bodies clashing together with so much fervour, pouring all the desire and the lust they both hoarded within themselves the whole night into this kiss.  
  
Callum ran his tongue over Aaron's lower lip, silently asking for entrance, which Aaron was more than happy to comply. Their tongues fighting for dominance in their own battle for power-play, while it took no time for their body heat to increase, especially with Aaron already being shirtless.  
  
Aaron's arms and his hands explored every inch of Call's back, balling his fists in his own shirt. Quite literally, Call was wearing his shirt. But not for long, he thought, as he tugged at the end of it, Aaron's way of asking permission, making Call grunt in approval, allowing Aaron to take his shirt off for him and toss it down the floor.  
  
Aaron smiled against Call's lips once they met again, which separated their lips momentarily, making Call take Aaron's lower lip in between his teeth to show how much he wanted Aaron, how he'd always want more.  
  
Aaron moaned not so softly into Call's mouth, Callum needing to kiss him fully to shut him up or else endless teasing would occur once they're back outside.  
  
But once Aaron brought his lips down the end of Call's jawline, right under his ear and sucking there, making Call moan out himself, he had no right to shut Aaron up. And frankly, he didn't care if his friends would hear or not.  
  
Which, he guessed, they did. Judging from the screams and squealing they hear from the other side of the door.  
  
But he couldn't care less, because all that mattered right now was Aaron. Aaron pressing up against him. Aaron's lips on his own. Aaron's skin radiating off heat that spreads to Call's skin. Aaron. Aaron, Aaron, Aaron.  
  
"Aaron!" Call breathed, he was so lost in the feeling of Aaron's body against his, he felt like ice melting in the hands of someone who just ran a thousand miles.  
  
Aaron laughed lightly as he trailed kisses down Callum's neck until he stopped at the curve of his shoulder, sucking once again and running his tongue over it, making sure to leave a bruise, exactly where he left one last time.  
  
Aaron can't help but smile against Call's skin while Call released continuous sounds of pleasure, but also of the memory of the first time they lost themselves in a frenzy of kisses in the dormitory.  
  
But his thoughts got cut off while Call wrapped his legs around Aaron's hips, giving much needed friction for the both of them.  
  
Callum had his hands sprawled on Aaron's back, digging his nails in and scratching slightly, while Aaron got the message and met his lips again with Callum's, when suddenly the door flung open and Call heard a camera shutter and saw a flash at the corner of his eye.  
  
Call and Aaron didn't exactly spring apart, but they did stop kissing, much to their vexation.  
  
Aaron rested his temple to Call's forehead, both boys breathing heavily while looking at their group of friends by the door, all of them having similar expressions on their faces, faces broke out into wide grins, while Gwenda was actually clapping.  
  
Call placed himself down, not letting go of Aaron, while they both laughed, joining their friends.  
  
"For a second there we thought you were taking it too far, we had to open the door." Jasper said.  
  
"Wouldn't want anyone to get pregnant now do we?" Rafe rhetorically asked, earning him a smack on the head yet again from Celia.  
  
"That was already seven minutes?" Aaron asked incredulously, still breathing heavily, his arms wrapped loosely around Call's waist, smiling. Call couldn't help himself and kissed Aaron's dimple on his cheek.  
  
"Oh, no, you guys were actually in here for almost 10 minutes." Tamara said, not looking up from Call's phone.  
  
"You guys should come out, to let off steam. Literally. This room is roughly 7 degrees hotter than it's supposed to be." Gwenda said, while Tamara added, "And it reeks of teenage-boy hormones." Everyone nodded.  
  
They all went back to their seats at the Billiard's area, Callum and Aaron falling behind. Aaron gave a quick kiss before pulling apart from Call, almost shivering at the sudden loss of warmth and contact while he reached down and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Can I have my shirt back now?" Aaron asked.  
  
"No." Callum replied, grabbing Aaron's green shirt from his hand.  
  
"And why is that?" He continued, watching Call as he threw Aaron's shirt over his head and wore it, looking incredibly small in Aaron's clothes.  
  
"Because," Call said, reaching for Aaron's hand while they walked out the closet. "I'm cold."  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Also because you look really hot shirtless." Call breathed out in defeat.  
  
Aaron nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Fair enough." He said.  
  
They were nearing their group of friends when Rafe shouted, "Hey! Aaron and Callum came out of the closet!" Celia was just about to smack him again when he dodged, but slipped out of his chair doing so, which made everyone laugh.  
  
Celia sat on Aaron's red bean bag, doing Gwenda's hair as she sat on the floor, which made the couch unoccupied.  
  
Aaron sat and pulled Call down along with him. They sat for a while until they were both laid on the couch, Aaron hugging Call from behind, full-on cuddling on the sofa. At this point their friends didn't say anything about them anymore, because the lateness of the night was starting to settle and make everyone tired.  
  
With Aaron's steady breathing, and his arms wrapped around him, it didn't take a lot until Call passed out from sleep. Aaron peeked to make sure, and Call was asleep in his arms. And soon after, Aaron fell asleep as well.  
  
Without anyone realizing, the group's laughter and conversations died down, everyone drowsy with both the alcohol consumption and their sleep deprived state.  
  
And everyone managed to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
11:10 a.m  
  
  
Callum slowly opened his eyes to see all his friends splayed across the carpeted floor, deep in sleep. While others were lucky enough to be cushioned by a bean bag.  
  
He looked to his right and saw Tamara asleep on her pink bean bag, her arm stretch out and Call's phone limply dangling from it.  
  
He took it carefully to not wake her up, to check the time. He moved slowly to make sure he wouldn't wake Aaron up, too.  
  
His arms were still wrapped around Callum, and his face buried at the crook of his neck.  
  
Call pressed the power button and quickly adjusted the brightness, since the room was still dim because of the drawn curtains.  
  
When he scrolled the settings bar down, he tried his best to stifle down a laugh. The screen showed 11:11 a.m, and Tamara changed his lock screen to the photo she took of the two of them kissing in the closet.  
  
There was something about the photo, it wasn't scandalous or weird like it would normally be, because him and Aaron didn't even look like they were kissing.  
  
And, okay, they were both shirtless, but the photo sent a warm and swirling feeling down his stomach. While he looked at the way Aaron's forehead rested on his own, his head slightly bent down because of their height difference, and the both of them smiling, their eyes closed.  
  
And the way the camera flashed contrasted the dark room, just gave the photo so much emotion and spontaneity.  
  
It was as if the moment was _never_ supposed to be captured, because it held so much _feelings_.  
  
But the photo was perfect, and everything else was perfect right now. Especially the way Aaron was lightly snoring in a really adorable way.  
  
Call turned his phone off again and set it aside, snuggling back into Aaron's arms.  
  
He wasn't going to change his lock screen anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Yes, I am aware of how late this is but I hope you enjoyed this 3 chapter story of mine! 
> 
> Reviews and things are great! It motivates me to continue writing. 
> 
> That draws the end to Sixteen Sweet Hours. Was it good? Did you like it? I hope it was, and I hope you did. 
> 
> But for now, til' next time. (Hopefully) (I need more ideas) (Crying irl) 
> 
> Later, little mages! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hey guys! This is the start of my second fanfic, and I hope you like it so far ;^) I hope you guys like how Call isn't as sarcastic as he usually is in this chapter, because he isn't exactly familiar with being teased about a crush. His sassiest shall come in the next chapter (If you guys still want)
> 
> Aaron's a bit OOC with his possessiveness, too. But at the same time, we don't really know how he acts in relationships. Fan theories suggest he'd be careful and not too attached, since he's had a bit of a lonely childhood, which I totally agree.
> 
> I know I like it though, I just wanted to shine some light on the idea of Aaron being more showy and clingy because it's adorable, since I doubt he would actually be like that once he gets into a relationship someday.
> 
> Anyway, this was really fun to write for me, so I hope it was fun to read :D Leave reviews and the good stuff, let me know if you want me to continue this. ( Because I want to, there're some g00d shit on the way)
> 
> Later, little mages. (✿◕ ‿◕ฺ)ノ))｡₀: *ﾟ✲ฺ
> 
> P.S: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TRUEKA! I decided to put this one up today when I found out as a lil gift. I hope you like it. (I read Colors by makarcallum on ao3 so I saw) I hope you enjoyed/will enjoy your day! I don't know our time zone differences! Take care ❤️


End file.
